A Nightmare at Hogwarts
by latte2
Summary: Summary: Freddy is looking for the witch that will be the key to his immortality and ability to exist outside of the dream world.
1. Chapter 1

**A Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Summary**: Freddy is looking for the witch that will be the key to his immortality and ability to exist outside of the dream world.

A/N: All of the stuff that is recognizable belongs to someone else. Harry Potter and Freddy belong to their creators.

Clothed in her favorite bathrobe with pajamas in hand, Pansy Parkinson walked through the door into the prefect's bathroom. Draco had given her the password and had wanted her to relax.

She was used to the surrounding of luxury, but this bath was great. The bath was softly lit by a candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, and a large rectangular summing pool was sunk into the middle of the floor. There were countless golden taps around the pool's edge, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows, a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden framed painting on the wall with a blond mermaid. In all, it was heavenly and it was just what she needed to relax.

She had found it hard to sleep these last few days since the tragic death of Tracey Davis. She could not understand it. Tracey had shown no signs of stress, but Pansy was the one to walk in on her unspeakable suicide. Body cold with death, eyes in silent terror, a shudder ran through Pansy. She remembered the words of her mother to take it day by day.

She grabbed one of the towels off the shelf placed it on the edge of the pool. She walked over to the pool and turned on a few of the taps. When the deep pool filled with water, she turned off the taps.

She pulled off her robe and jump into the pool. The water was wonderful. It was so deep that her feet barely touched the bottom, and she actually did a couple of lengths of the pool. It was during one of her laps when she heard the door open. She turned and smiled as she saw Draco enter.

"I am sorry, my love. I should have been on time, but I was held up." Draco walked over to the edge of the pool, took off his shoes, rolled up his pants, sat down at the pool's edge, and swung his legs in the water.

"It's alright at least you're here now," she smiled at him.

"We have not had the discussion yet," he said lazily.

"What discussion?" she asked warily.

"The one where you tell me what you're feeling and what happened."

"I feel like utter crap. I mean I saw her. I saw what was carved into her chest. Freddie is back. Who is he and what does he want? Is that room safe? I feel like it can never go there. I don't understand what happened. Why? Why did this happen? Why did she have to die? What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. When the time is right, you'll know. You pray and listen. Then, you'll know."

She smiled, "Thanks Draco now let's get clean." She grabbed him and tugged him into the water.

After the bath, she came back to her new room. The girls moved to a different room after the incident, and she got into the bed.

She had not wanted to bother Draco but she was not getting good sleep these last few days. Her dreams were always about a scarred man with a dirty brown hat.

She had told everyone about her dreams when it started happening but people just dismissed her as having paranoia due to what she found. She needed help.

She settled into an uneasy sleep.

She was in Hogsmead for a day of recreation. The town was mysteriously empty a little girl in a white dress was drawing on the sidewalk in front of an old abandoned house. Pansy leaned down and asked, "Do you live here?"

The young girl answered, giggling, "Freddy lives here, and he's not home."

"Who is Freddy?"

"You'll find out soon," the girl stated serenely. The sky turned black and started to pour down rain. Pansy ran toward the house. She turned toward a squeaking noise and looked as the front door of the house opened. She turned to view the sidewalk before entering. She saw a group of children in white clothing jumping rope and singing, "One, two, Freddy's coming for you, three, four, better lock your door..." She moved to step away from the door, but before she could make a step. A hand, mangled, burned shot toward her, grabbed her, and pulled her into the house.

She awoke panting, sweating. She had to get help and there was one person came to mind. Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Summary**: Freddy is looking for the witch that will be the key to his immortality and ability to exist outside of the dream world.

A/N: All of the stuff that is recognizable belongs to someone else. Harry Potter and Freddy belong to their creators.

A/N: Thanks to Vain Gloriousness for the suggestion of who to kill off next.

Pansy lay on the bed, fought sleep, and prayed for the night to end for the rest of the night. With the first glimpse of the of the morning sun, she got up and put on her clothes, donned her robes, cast a glamour to hide her under eye circles, and headed to look for Granger.

She knew like everyone else that the bookworm was usually up early and in the library before the first classes. Though she found it distasteful to be asking a muggle born for help, she knew that she had to swallow her pride if she wanted to solve the problem. Even if she found it distasteful, Hermione Granger was definitely the one to ask. She walked to the Great Hall and into the massive room and looked around at the tables.

Granger was not sitting at the Gryffindor table. She must have come already her, blast. She thought as she sat at the Slytherin table. She decided to grab a quick bite to eat before heading off to the library. After one of the quickest breakfast on record, she left the Great Hall and made her way to the library.

It had been rumored that Granger was subject to several disturbing incidents these last few months and had been put on dreamless sleep potion. She was recovering but the adults monitored her for any strange behavior.

Dreamless sleep was a temporary solution to any sleep problem because the potion was highly addictive. Not to mention, that it prevented true restorative sleep that the body needed. It was a temporary fix. Soon, they would make her face her nightmare. Whatever it was.

She walked passed Madam Pince's desk into the area that contained the study tables. In this section of study tables nestled in the red carpet of the room sat Hermione Granger at a table located at the back reading an enormous book.

Pansy walked over to her table and said, "I need to talk to you."

"And what is this great reason you have graced me with your glorious presence," Hermione asked sarcastically without looking up from her book. Hermione was interested that the princess of ice was actually talking to a muggle born such as herself.

Pansy was about to walk away at the snarky reply, but decided that self-preservation was worth enduring a little snarkiness from a muggle born.

"I need your help. I have been having these dreams… about a man" Hermione sat in trepidation as she nodded for her to continued. "….burned….horribly and with sharp knives on gloved fingers."

Once Pansy started her story was surprised how easily the information flowed out to Hermione about the dreams and the most recent one with the house and the little girl. Hermione was dumbfounded Pansy and she were having the exact same type of dreams.

"That is impossible."

"What?

"You and I are having the same dream. Do you have any other information?

"Only a name Freddy Kruger." With that, Hermione's eyes rested on her wide with fear.

"I come across that name before in my dream. We need to find out who he is and what he wants."

"Yeah, every night, I am afraid to fall asleep. I don't get any rest. I know that he is waiting."

"I think that the best place to start would be in the reference section," Hermione said.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. I will look through our text to see if there are any mentions of dream beast," Pansy replied as she grabbed the copy _Confronting the Faceless_ that was on the table as Hermione got up and walked towards the section.

Hermione was looking across the section on dreams and found no mention of any type of creature conjured by dreams that fit the description they gave.

Pansy was quickly skimming through the contents of the_ Confronting the Faceless_ looking for any references to dream creatures. Unfortunately, she found none.

Hermione came back from the reference section. "I have found several promising leads that will hopefully be fruitful. What have you located in the textbook?"

"Nothing," Pansy sighed.

"Don't worry were just getting started. Let's make a plan about what work we are going to do and then meet up here tomorrow morning as to not arouse any suspicion. She looked at the clock above the library desk and noted that they did not have much time. They hastily arranged to meet the next morning and compare notes. Hermione would research the leads she found in the reference section and Pansy would look for any information in all of their previous and current textbooks.

"Wait...before you go," Hermione stopped her, as she put her right hand in to her pocked, pulled out a little blue bottle, and held it to her. "Dreamless sleep so that you will wake with some conscious thought."

"Isn't that stuff addictive," Pansy stated as she took the extended potion from Hermione.

"Yeah, but at least your body gets some sleep," said wearily Hermione knew that it would not be long before Madam Pomfrey took her off the dreamless sleep potion. They did not have much time. They had to figure out who he was and what he wanted.

"Thanks," Pansy replied gathering up her things and headed out of the library.

After gathering up her books, Hermione headed out of the library and to her classes for the day.

Pansy had a full day and headed back to her dorm room to relax. Unfortunately, Daphne Greengrass was already there. Daphne was excited Wizard Wireless was having a contest to win tickets for the Weird Sisters new concert. She wanted to win the tickets to go to the concert desperately.

She was driving the other girls in her room mad with listening to the same songs list repeatedly that the station played. Pansy stepped in, heard the radio, and stepped back out to continue her reading in the Slytherin common room.

Daphne noted the quick exit that Pansy had made. She felt a little bad about hogging the radio but she would make it up to her after the contest. She listened to the radio attempting to fight the sleep that threatened to derail her attempts at winning.

She was listening to the commentary between the radio host and the musician Fairchild on the show. The host asked, "Can I ask you something?" Before Fairchild could answer a loud, raspy voice exclaimed," Who cares what you think!" A slam could be heard before the radio turned to static. As Daphne rose to adjust the station on the radio set, she heard through the radio, "One, two, Freddy's coming for you..." Suddenly, two arms composed of wires and radio parts ripped through the sides of the radio on the nightstand, grabbed her by the shoulders, and picked her up. Daphne started screaming as she watched the top of the radio grow and stretch into the face of a burned man. He taunted the struggling screaming teen. "This is it, Daphne, your chance to win big in radio. Welcome to Prime Time!" He then brutally and forcefully rammed her head face-first into the radio, causing an explosion of glass and sparks.

The students in the Slytherin common room heard the commotion coming from the girl's side of the dormitory. Pansy along with two other girls moved up the stairs to investigate what happened. They were not prepared for the site of the mangled body of Daphne lying on the floor with part of radio broken and smashed around her lifeless body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Summary**: Freddy is looking for the witch that will be the key to his immortality and ability to exist outside of the dream world.

A/N: All of the stuff that is recognizable belongs to someone else. Harry Potter and Freddy belong to their creators. The plot is mine.

A/N: Thanks to Vain Gloriousness for the suggestion several quotes in the story. Where would I be without your input? Also thanks Thurid the Invader for the encouragement!

The girl next to Pansy screamed. Pansy maintained a cool head although she was feeling anything but calm. She scrambled down the stairs. She dashed to the fireplace slammed the button to activate the emergency floo to Snape's office. She waited the agonizing moments for the professor to appear. As much as she detested the simpering sympathizer, Dumbledore she was glad he was here now as both he and Snape walked in.

"What is the problem Miss Parkinson?" inquired Snape.

The event tumbled from her lips as she relayed the scene up the stairs.

"Minerva, send for the Aurors to come," Dumbledore stated in measured tone as he contacted her floo. McGonagall's head nodded and disappeared as she went to summon help.

"Snape, please start questioning the students." Snape nodded and started to do as the headmaster asked.

"Pansy you were the last one to leave the room. Did you notice anything strange?" Snape asked.

"No when I left, she was just listening to the radio," she said stiltedly.

Snape listened carefully to the inflection in her voice. She was telling the truth but she was not being honest with all that she knew. What was Parkinson holding back? Why? He wondered.

It couldn't be him Pansy thought. She clutched the vial of dreamless sleep in her pocket and was thankful that Granger had given it to her. That in itself was a bit odd Pansy in the past had treated Granger like …. Well… crap. Granger is not as bad as I though. She also seemed to bear no grudge. Although she hadn't been responsible for the bullying that Granger had endured, she didn't try to stop it and participated in some of the teasing afterward. After all Pansy had been raised with the notions that she was better than most wizards were because of her pureblood status. Why shouldn't she laugh at the misfortunes of the unfortunate?

Somehow, she didn't feel so superior right now. Haggard was more like it. Sleep and Granger were her two tasks.

Going to Granger was something she was going to have to keep away from the den of vipers as long as possible. Word would get to her parents she would have the story made up by then. Hopefully, all of this would be out and over before her parent found out.

The Aurors came and closed off the room and began to analyze it for clues she realized that they had done this for the other room as well.

Her original dormitory had been magically clean but forgive her if she didn't want to stay there tonight. She was put into another. She was informed that they would be able to enter their old room on tomorrow because the Auror's checks were done.

Pansy looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the back of the door. Damn she was getting fat she should really lay off the cream puffs. She detested sharing a room with people she didn't fully know. Their families were respectable enough, but one had to be careful with whom they associated. The slightest misstep could be disastrous to her future as the next Mrs. Malfoy. She smiled at that thought. Things were progressing nicely with Draco and she was assured that by the end of their time at school she would have a ring announcing their engagement. The House of Parkinson was influential the House of Malfoy was dominant.

Meeting with Granger could not come fast enough. She changed into her nightclothes, grabbed the potion downed it in one gulp, and got into the bed. With any luck, they would have answers by tomorrow.

Snape finally arrived back into his quarters exhausted.

He took off his robe, walked to his couch, and laid down. He immediately began to process the information that the Auror had given them. This was not the only place these strange suicides were happening. That was why the board of governors and the ministry were not coming down on their necks.

There had been four other deaths similar to the ones at Hogwarts. There was no connection. Two were boys and the two girls. Each had different hobbies, and no connection to each other. Seemingly, happy young people were committing suicide. It seemed to affect only purebloods. Two students at Durmstrang had died, one at Beauxbatons, and one homeschooler. Young wizards did not commit suicide in their society at such a rate. The Aurors and the ministry were keeping the information under lock and key to prevent a panic. Pureblood families only had a few children per generation. This would put them into a panic in which Slytherin would be the first to get the blame for any rouge witch or wizard.

Slytherin of course deserved their reputation. Sneaky as a rule. Bully and terrorize the weak, of course. However, to brutally kill off heirs and heiresses of pureblooded families was preposterous.

There was nothing to tie the incidents together. I was madding. Could it have something to do with the pressure to join the side of the dark? All of the students were of the age to approach the dark lord.

Parkinson would tell Draco. Draco would be the key he thought as he drifted to sleep.

Pansy got up early the next morning dressed and headed to the library.

Granger was already there.

Hermione saw Pansy when she entered the library and walk towards the table. Her approaching her had been weird because of their past. Their alliance was contentious at best. Harry and Ron had not listened to her fear and Ginny did as Harry did. At least Parkinson understood the importance of knowledge and planning.

Hermione knew that she was a skeptic. Her gut told her to be wary of Pansy but she was sure that this was truly a situation and not some elaborate prank. The Pansy she knew and hated would only come to here as a last resort.

"I heard about last night," stated Hermione seriously as Pansy sat in the chair next to her. It wasn't every day that a student a Hogwarts died viciously as did Daphne. Hermione tried to voice these concerns to her friend but they bushed it off and blamed it on coincidence.

"Yeah, it is too convenient to be an accident. I didn't locate anything did you?" replied Pansy.

"Nope still looking I found a lead in _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery._ It was about a witch who summoned a sleep demon and was sentence to death," Hermione said as she pushed the book for Pansy to look at the story.

"Sleep demon?"

"Yeah, her lover rejected her for someone richer and younger. So, she conjured a sleep demon to attack the woman in her dreams. She was found out when someone overhead her reciting the incantation to talk to the demon." Hermione turned the book so that Pansy could see the story and the pictures.

"Bush-asp demon."

"Yeah I was about to look them up in _Secrets of the Darkest Art," _she said as she grabbed book in front of her and turned the pages.

"I found it," she said as she turned the book so they could both read.

The book stated that Bush-asp demons are sleep demons created when the person dies a horrible death. The death does not give the person rest and put them in an eternal state of torture. They are vengeful and attack victims from within their dreams. Few bush-asps demons can gain the fear needed for them to cause any serious harm. They need a massive amount of fear or power to kill.

Most bush-asp are used to give people a restless sleep before big events. Do no attempt to consume dreamless sleep potion, as a way to avoid this type of demon when use of the potion subsides the dreamer will have a stronger prolonged dream. It is best to dream the dream and let the demon take its course once the dreamer wakes the demon usually disappears and never comes back because it has to be conjured for each visit.

Bush-asp are not affected by regular spells since they only exist in the dream world. Each demon has its own unique summoning spell. Often after repeat summoning these demons turn on their summoner and once released can only be put to rest by the summoning spell and the Somnium Potion. The drinker would have to take the draught then fall asleep and recite the summoning spell in their dreams.

The girls looked at the pages in the book. They knew what the thing in their dream was knew how to defeat it know they needed the potion and the recipe. They had to find the summoner

She handed Parkinson a draught of Dreamless Sleep.

"Pompry informed me that she would be taking me off of Dreamless sleep in three days," Hermione stated. She could and would brew her own for as long as she could but she couldn't afford it forever. They needed to find the summoner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Summary**: Freddy is looking for the witch that will be the key to his immortality and ability to exist outside of the dream world.

**A/N:** All of the stuff that is recognizable belongs to someone else. Harry Potter and Freddy belong to their creators.

**A/N:** This chapter kicked my aft.

Hermione watched as Pansy exited the library. It was unusual for Pansy to talk to anyone outside of her exclusive circle and it not be malicious. Pansy was a conniving little dirt wad and just plain wicked as hell. If there was strife among the girls of their year usually, Pansy was behind it. She seemed as if she found joy in other's grief. Actually seeing her give a crap about something other than her own enjoyment meant that the situation had to be dire. They had to stop this witch or wizard from causing havoc.

This situation was not easy on Hermione either. Not having the support of her friends was tiring. She had again tried to voice her concerns to Harry and Ron but they ignored her as usual. Ron had put it off has her overactive brain going haywire. Harry seemed concerned and would probably approach her later about the issue and drag Ron along.

On a student, salary or as the like to phrase it nil she had to work carefully to find the flaws in her plan. She could only afford to make Dreamless Sleep a few times. She may not be as well off as Pansy but she was not going to ask for money. It would go against her pride.

Another worrying factor was why were these deaths happening at Hogwarts and nothing was being done about it. Usually the Board of Governors would swoop in at the slightest sign of a misstep. But, nothing had happened. Someone knew what was happening and was trying to cover it up.

Bookworm she was and proud of it Hermione had to find a way to make this thing stop before someone she cared about got hurt. Slytherin was not the only house to have purebloods in its rank. The other houses could suffer as well. Her thoughts went immediately to Ron and Ginny.

She got up from the table and walked to her next class History of Magic. Though she regretted not listing avidly to the lecture. She used the time to study the information she had written on the Somnium Potion. She was jarred several times by a harsh hacking cough from the back rows. She hoped that she didn't catch whatever it was plaguing them. She was not about to drink something she didn't fully understand. As she walked in the hall, she noticed Snape had taken Draco to the side and was talking to him. Probably congratulating him on being such a good Death Eater she thought.

Snape approached Draco as he exited the Great Hall. "Draco come here. I need to speak to you."

Draco turned towards his professor and walk to where he was standing. "Sir?" Draco asked as he came closer to his professor. Snape motioned for him to keep walking as he came along side of his professor.

"Yesterday, during my discussion with Pansy about the death of Daphne. It seemed as if she were leaving out details," Snape stated as he walked.

"Sir she would," Draco started to protest.

"No need to defend her to me. I know full well of what Ms. Parkinson is capable of doing. However, if she chooses to withhold information from Aurors. That does not look well in the eyes of the law. Pureblood or not killing someone is always a nasty situation to get out from under. I need for you to get her to talk to me about the entire situation. These are dangerous times any abnormalities could cause undue attention," explained Snape carefully. Draco nodded as he listened carefully to Snape's directions.

"I will do my best sir," he stated as they parted as they had arrived in front of Draco's next class.

As Draco settled into to his seat, he thought about the situation. He knew that Pansy these last had been tense. But, he was unsure if he could get her to talk to Snape. Maybe it was what she needed was to talk to another serpent to get the situation fully contained. It would not look good to the others if she were seen as weak-minded. Pansy has not acted the way she usually did. She had for the most part been very quiet and reserved. Neither of which were Pansy. Conniving and Sly were more her style.

Draco began to formulate a plan to get her to talk to Snape. He wrote a note and carefully flew it across to the desk where Pansy was sitting.

Pansy opened the note and read. We need to talk. ~D. She turned to look and him and sent him a quick nod before returning her attention to the lesson for the day.

After they were dismissed, she walked over to Draco.

"Yes," she asked warily.

"I need you to talk to Professor Snape about what happened"

"Hell no! she replied it was one thing to confide to Draco, Hell she hadn't even told him the full story. It was wholly another to confined in a professor. Granger was different because they were having the same situation happen. Plus, if you wanted something don you always asked the best. Granger was the best.

"He will understand truly and he will not judge you he has seen and done a lot in his years."

She sighed and knew that this was not coming from Draco but from the professor. Draco was conniving but not as cunning as those around him were in many ways he was the perfect pawn. It was a shame really. The way his father had asked for obedience in him it had truly limited the potential that Draco had to be truly powerful. As it stood, she though, he would always have to be led and who better than she to lead him. She would go to Snape, share her tale, and see what he would make of her story.

Maybe he would have answers that she and granger didn't she could relay the information that she gathered to Granger and see what she thought. She walked to the library to see what Granger was doing.

Hermione after finishing classes went straight to the library to do some more research on the potion. As she passed by the empty classrooms. She paused a moment to close one of the doors that had been left open. Honestly, was so much of a little hassle for people to close the door after they left a room? Her thoughts returned to the puzzle that was the potion. It was difficult to make and the ingredients were hard to come by. She would have to sneak into Snape's private stores to get two of the main ingredients. She was not looking forward to that little excursion. She would also have to get the invisibility cloak from Harry to pull it off successfully.

It would take three days to make and it had to be imbibed before you dreamed. Essentially the potion allowed to the dreamer to bring the demon into their world. Now they only had to figure out who exactly was calling the demon and get the summoning spell. She continued thinking as she entered the library and took her customary seet.

Great she thought who all would have a grudge against purebloods. She grabbed a sheet of paper and begin to make a list of potential suspects.

Pansy walked up to Granger and said, "We have trouble. Snape is suspicious about me," Pansy replied.

"Why?" queried Hermione.

" I don't know." She answered. "His inner eye told him I was withholding information. So, I have to talk to him this afternoon I was wondering should I be wholly honest or leave you out of the deal."

Hermione though for a moment before replying, "I'd opt for leave me out. Test the waters and see how he react; then give him all the details."

"I am going to tell Draco about meeting you."

"I knew you'd tell the ferret eventually. But if he says anything to me about it I can't promise it won't be battle of Hydra."

"Agreed," Pansy got up and was grateful that she had thought to meet with Granger. Though she wasn't pureblood, it was nice to associate with someone who could actually keep up with her. Maybe all muggleborns weren't bad. Her mom would probably have an elliptic fit over that thought.

She walked to the Slytherin common room and to the table where Draco was sitting with his dutiful lackeys. I think they grow dull, dimwitted, and dumber every time I meet them. But, the overgrown louses are loyal. She thought as she walked over to the table.

"Draco, we need to talk," she stated. Draco got up and excused himself from Crabbe and Goyle and the discussion they were having about the next major Quidditch match. They sat down in a chair far away from the others. Pansy cast the Muffliato spell so they could talk unimpeded. As they sat down, she began to tell her story. After she finished he asked, "You say it only happens when you sleep. How long have you been taking the Dreamless sleep potion?"

"For the past two nights only," she replied.

"I can't believe that you have talked to Granger of all people," he snorted half-amused.

"I am glad that you have chosen to confide in me but you must tell this to Snape," he said as they rose, exited out of the common room, and stared to walked to Snape's office.

"No, and I want you keep the information about Granger away from him until the right time." Pansy said as she leaned over and closed an open door that she noticed was a jar. She couldn't shake the training to not leave doors open.

He smiled Pansy was always a clever little snake. He nodded his agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Summary**: Freddy is looking for the witch that will be the key to his immortality and ability to exist outside of the dream world.

A/N: All of the stuff that is recognizable belongs to someone else. Harry Potter and Freddy belong to their creators.

Upon arriving at Snape's office, they knocked on the door. The heard a reply and entered the room.

Pansy noted the familiar objects located around the office as she sat down in one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk.

"Draco has said that you wish to talk to me," she started. It was always good to test the waters and not volunteer information.

"I am concerned about the recent events that have transpired to you classmates," he stated simply.

"I didn't do anything," she replied.

"I am not accusing you but wondering why you are holding back the truth. I should be able to help you if it is nothing serious," he replied smoothly.

She sighed and was ready to tell the story. She didn't feel like playing this game for longer than she had to. Snape could be trusted. He was in association with the Malfoys and a loyal supporter of the cause. She told her story to Snape and told her about the theory that Granger had developed. Making sure to leave out the parts about Granger being involved.

"So, you think that this dream demon is after you and your friend," Snape stated incredulously. She was going mad if she thought that this could be true dreams did not attack people. The bothered the dreamer and went away the next day. It was a proven theory. They could not and did not kill people he thought. Perhaps if he could access her mind he could get to the bottom of this he thought.

"Yes, that is what I believe," she countered noticing the hint of disbelief in his tone.

"I would like to confront this dream demon and see if it is as powerful as you say. I would induce you into a sleep for a short time. So that you…," came his reply.

"No," she refused quickly before he could finish his sentence. " I will not subject you or myself to the horror that is Freddy Kruger. He could kill us both."

"I only want to see if it is truly the threat that you are making it out to be and not the overdramatic imagination of an overwrought. Surely, you understand my reasoning," came Snape's smooth reply and convincing argument. If he confronted her fear and it turned out to be nothing. Then she could go back to a regular life. No worries. Besides, who said that the other two girls were connected to her anyway? She

"I don't want to fall asleep," Pansy cautiously responded.

"No worries. I can induce you to a near like dream state. Like daydreaming. I will also limit the amount to about five to seven minutes. You would be perfectly safe," he explained as he moved to his cabinets and pulled out a potion.

She paused and thought if she was not asleep, it would not be very bad, and Snape could view her mind. It all would work out perfectly. She nodded her head in agreement and was handed a small vial. She downed the potion in one gulp. Nothing would happen and Draco would be watching for her act strange in her sleep.

She looked around the room she could only tell that she was in a slight daydreamy state by the relax warmth that she felt in her body. She was aware of the world around her and in the stage between sleep and awake. She looked around the room and noticed that everything had a kind of haze over it. She heard Snape talking and given Draco a few things to look out for while he was exploring her mind. It took only a minute before he was ready for him to start his exploration of her memories. She pulled her eyes back to his figure. She stiffened, eyes widened, and began to sweat. Behind Snape was the scarred figure of Kruger in a trench coat.

She tried to warn Snape but found that it was hard to talk it was like speaking with a mouth full of taffy. Looking into her eyes, Snape noticed the spooked look in her eyes before he could start the procedure

"Pansy," he called slowly, "Pansy, what's is wrong?"

"Snape," she called weakly, "Behind you."

Snape turned and saw nothing. Draco looked around as well and saw nothing. Draco shrugged his shoulders at the professor. They looked back at her. Pansy's fear did not subside. Freddy was leering behind Snape and apparently only she could see him.

Freddy raised his daggered hand, they emitted a loud squwep as he opened his fingers, and stabbed Snape in the back.

Draco was leery of the way that Pansy was acting. He was alarmed when all of a sudden Snape arched back as if something hit him hard in the back. Blood also appeared to flow from his back as he noticed four puncture wound going through his robes. Holy hell what was going on he though.

"Professor," he yelled frantically, "professor what is wrong?" Snape struggled to speak through the pain.

"Get Albus," was his constrained whispered response. Draco looked around Snape did not have a floo in his office. Aww, crap, he though. Draco pulled out his wand and spelled used the Sonorus spell to increase the volume of his voice and called for the headmaster to come to Snape's office at once. He hoped the old fool would get here quickly.

Pansy struggled against the potion. She had to wake before it was too late for her professor. How long would this potion take it was only supposed to last for five to seven minutes. How much time did they have left?

Snape felt the force of daggers stabling into his back. He could not see his invisible assailant. Nevertheless, he could feel him as he collapsed on to the floor on his back. He could feel invisible hands on his legs as he was dragged to the wall directly in front of her. He struggled against the invisible hands as they drug him up the wall. His back was agitated by all of the motion and he begun to bleed profusely on the floor and a trail of blood was apparent. The cold copper taste of fear was his mouth. How could he possibility defeat an opponent he could not see.

Pansy could still see the assault upon her professor as he struggled against Freddy. She was trying desperately to stop the effects of the potion surly the minutes were up. Freddy stood on the wall and looked back at Pansy and asked with a smirk, "Hey Pansy ever play skin the cat?"

She shook in fear as her professor was dragged up the wall and the trail of blood grew as he tried to claw at the invisible hand that drug him up the wall and onto the ceiling.

Draco had to do something Professor Snape was going to die in front of him if he did not. He pulled out his wand and cast an Immobulus charm. It had no effect whatever the professor assailant existed in the dream world. He desperately cast several other charms hoping that one of them would work against the invisible assailant.

Snape was losing the struggle fast he was going to pass out from the lack of blood. He thought there was so much he had left to accomplish. He could not be stopped like this He passed out from the blood loss.

Freddy giggled, "Not much fight in the old boy." As he let, his battered bloody body fall to the floor. "How about something a little more exciting?" he smirked as he turned toward Pansy.

Her eyes widened she had not woken. It could not last for much longer. Wake up she thought. Wake the hell up! If she had been asleep normally she would have awakened but now she was under the time limit set forth by the potion. She watched as he walked down the wall towards her.

"How about we try a new one. Freddy flicked his hand and caused her to fly in the air. He flicked finger up, she hit the ceiling, down, she hit the floor. He flicked his finger right and snarled, "Welcome to my nightmare!" as she was thrown into a wall.

Draco tried again to cast a spell still nothing. He had to do something before Pansy ended up like Snape. She was now floating in the air as if she were propelled by something. He kept casting hoping some spell any spell would work. Where the hell was that old man!

Freddy continued to propel her around the interior of the office room as if he was at a pinball machine moving his fingers faster, and faster until they became a blur of motion. She screamed as her body was tossed about the room hitting wall, ceiling, wall with no rhythm. He laughed viciously, jerked his fingers up one last time, and yelled, "Tilt." Her body hit the floor with a sickening smack. "Awwww…game over," he chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter****6:****A****Nightmare****in****Hogwarts**

**Summary**: Freddy is looking for the witch that will be the key to his immortality and ability to exist outside of the dream world.

A/N: All of the stuff that is recognizable belongs to someone else. Harry Potter and Freddy belong to their creators.

Dumbledore walked into Snape's office saw the scene before him and immediately call for Madam Pomfrey. He then issued a call for the Aurors.

The office was a mess, items everywhere, blood on the floor and ceiling. Just what had happened? In the corner of the office sat Draco with a horrified stare on his face.

Madam Pomfrey arrived her pronouncement was grim but expected. Snape was put into a restorative coma and Pansy was dead. Dumbledore wondered what the hell was at work here?

They took Draco out of the room and put him in an office to wait for the Aurors to come as well as his parents.

Draco was freaked what had just happened. Was Pansy attacked by that demon? There was one thing he was sure of he would have to go to see Granger at the first opportunity.

"You got a little greedy with that one you know," said a smiling voice.

"I couldn't help it," said scarred fiend, "He was too tempting just waiting in her little mind."

"What took you so long to get her?" came a giggled query.

"She had stopped dreaming. She was taking the potion," came his answer.

The person coughed, "Let's pick a new victim. Granger dreaming again?"

"Not yet but she will," was his garbled reply.

"All is in order as it should be then. Let's start the real games."

Hermione awoke. Gathered her things and made her way to the showers. She was going to get some more work done on her essays and she needed to go to get more of the potion.

She came to the common room. There were people whispering in circles. She approached Ron and Harry sitting at a table for information as to what was happening.

"They found Pansy dead and Snape badly injured. Draco discovered the bodies," said Harry. Hermione was mind was reeling what the crap had happened. She gave her the potion last night. Pansy should not have dreamed. It was official she was now on her own. She bolted for the door and headed to the hospital wing she needed the potion.

Madam Pomfrey informed her when she arrived. That the bottle she gave her tonight was the very last bottle she would get until she could recover her stores.

A student had come yesterday for treatment for a cough and accidently knocked most of the dreamless sleep on the floor. When the idiot tried to spell the bottles back to the shelf, they used the wrong bloody incantation and blasted the poor bottles to pieces. There were only a few left and she was reserving them for truly bad cases. Until she could make some more in the next few days, two nights without the potion would not kill her.

"Who was it that came?"

"Susan Bones," came the frustrated reply. "She is normally such a sweet girl."

Hermione made her way out of the hospital wing and to the library to check to make sure that she had the potion correct. Wanted or not she would be facing her dreams sooner rather than later. She needed to start making that potion. But, she still didn't have the summoning spell.

Draco awoke to different set of circumstances. He had taken the bottle of potion from Pansy's bag before sleeping. There was no way in hell he was facing any dream before he was prepared. He had inquiry with the Aurors today after classes thanks to his father's insistence and family pull. He was not looking forward to it. He quickly rose from the bed, dressed, and dashed towards the door.

On his way to library, he noticed that a classroom door was opened slightly. He reached to close it when he heard talking. He looked into the room and saw Susan Bones talking to someone in the shadows. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to go to tell Granger quickly what he had found out.

Susan stepped out after her intruder alarm went off. She looked into the hall and saw a familiar blond head disappear. "You know what to do," she said. A nod was her reply.

Thankfully, Granger was sitting in the library. Draco made his way over.

"You heard about what happened to Pansy?" he asked.

"Yes," came her reply. She informed him of the shortage of the dreamless sleep potion and about what she had discovered about Susan. Draco then told her of what he saw in the dungeons.

"Susan was talking to someone in the shadows," he said. Hermione perked up at this.

"Did she say anything to the shadows before the person appeared?" she queried quickly.

"Yeah, some kind of rhyme," Draco stated calmly.

"Tell me you remember it," Hermione said in a rush. She held her breath waiting in anticipation for his reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Summary: Freddy is looking for the witch that will be the key to his immortality and ability to exist outside of the dream world.**

A/N: All of the stuff that is recognizable belongs to someone else. Harry Potter and Freddy belong to their creators.

A/N: This is a reposting of the last chapter. I looked and the file was not the correct one. I am so sorry. I ironed my hands.

Hermione waited holding her breath.

"Yes," was Draco's reply. Hermione's mind soared. All Draco and she would have to do is to brew the potion, imbibe it, sleep, and they could destroy the demon. She hastily handed him a piece of paper. As he wrote down the words, she told him all about brewing the potion. Luckily it was not like the Wolfsbane potion and would only take twelve hours to brew. If they started now they could have the potion ready by tonight. To make it possible they would each have to take shifts brewing the potion. It was a trickily little blighter with the number of stirs and temperature adjusts but they could manage.

They looked over their schedules. She would start the potion and they would switch before his formal inquiry this afternoon when he had a break in classes when she had to report. They agreed to meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at 10 a.m. to switch. Hermione gathered her stuff and walked out.

Draco watched her go, gathered his things, and walked to his class. Yes, he was in a crap load of trouble. He thought back to the events of last night. After Dumbledore had sent him away, he was put into a closed room by Professor McGonagall. He waited on his father. He knew to say nothing until he was told to by his father. It was a lesson drilled into his brain. Before he could be questioned by the Aurors, his father and his lawyer appeared. Minor children could not be questioned by authorities without the consent and presence of a parent. His lawyer clammed them up and he did not have to spend one night in a holding cell. He knew that he looked guilty as hell but his family pull and money should be enough to stop any suspicion. In order to hold him formally, they would have to get permission from the Wizengamot and they would not get that as he was related to most of the pureblooded wizards on the board. It was nice to have the right types of connections.

When he arrived at the History of Magic class, he took his usual seat. He noticed the empty seats around the room and knew that he and Hermione had to be successful. Him working with the Mudblood. That was one for the papers. Although he was still sure of his superiority, he grudgingly admitted that she was a cleaver person. Her birth status was truly unfortunate. As he looked, he noted the other students. Some giving him furtive stares as if they knew he was to blame. Others were trying to avoid catching his gaze. He sighed and could not wait until the inquiry this afternoon proved his innocence. He gave them his best screw you look.

He, like most students, usually enjoyed a good nap. Today he felt himself slip away into the normal pattern of sleep he jerked himself awake. He could not afford to fall asleep. He continued to listen to the drowning voice of the professor. He looked around the room trying to find a way to stay awake. He counted heads, divided the room by hair color, shoe type, counted the number of bricks that made up the wall, then name each one a different name working through the alphabet twice. He fought and fought sleep. Again he felt himself slipway, he once again jerked his head. He looked around the room and noticed the girl beside him eating a candy. He motioned to have one. The student nodded and quickly passed him one. He unwrapped the small round candy, put it into his mouth, and tasted the sweetness. He sucked on the candy slowly. His hands became heavy. Then, his head followed suit. He noticed what was happening attempted to struggle but found he could not move. He looked frantically at the girl who gave him the candy. She smiled at him, leaned in and whispered his ear, "Sweet dreams." She watched him slide off into darkness as his head came to rest on his desk.

To the rest of the class it appeared as if he had merely fallen asleep. Most of the students were already sleep anyway. Professor Binns kept on teaching.

Where was he? Hermione thought. Draco was supposed to show up to finish the potion. Now she would have to miss class to make sure that the potion would continue to brew properly. He was probably pulled out by his dad or Aurors to start the inquiry early.

Well, no time like the present to make the most of a bad situation she thought as she pulled the paper that Draco had written the word on and committed them to memory. Luck usually favored the prepared. The potion was finished and she had barely enough time for it to cool and bottle it before heading to dinner. To be on the safe side she decided to drink a dose of the potion. That left one for the next night.

As she walked to the Great Hall, she carefully reviewed the plans she had made for her and Draco. They would both imbibe the potion. She had already taken hers and would one of them to sleep while the other acted as an anchor. Then they would have to pull the demon into the real world and vanquish it.

She walked to her seat in the Great Hall. She heard the words death and tragic. Who had been killed? It could not. Just as she took her seat, the Headmaster confirmed her suspicions. The student had been Draco. So much for plans she was truly alone.

She needed to regroup. She would have to solicit help from someone. She looked at Ron and Harry. Those two had not been any help. She needed to go to the library.

As she walked to the room she felt the stirring of a familiar spell as she began to fall. Crap! How could she have been so careless.

Hermione felt sick and disoriented. She felt ropes twisting and binding her arms and legs. She was still groggy from the journey to this room and it took her a moment to realize she was in a classroom. There were desk in neat rows and a large mirror on the far wall. Looking at it she would have to guess they were room where the Headless Ball was held. Where were the ghosts when you needed them?

"Yell all you like no one can hear you," Susan said as she reached in Hermione's robes and grabbed her wand. "Can't have my little prize getting away can we."

Susan reached on the table, grabbed her bag, and pulled out a bottle of potion. She then proceeded to throw the contents on Hermione.

"Why are you here Susan?" Hermione asked covered.

"Oh come on don't play dull, Granger. We both know how I got here, but perhaps you haven't yet figured out the why," Susan giggled a little as she put the empty bottle on the table and placed the bag on the floor.

"As you know, I conjured him. I promised to make him real as a part of the deal as well. I have brewed the potion that will remove the limitation that he has as a Bush-asp and allow him to wreak havoc both in the dream world and the real world," Susan stated calmly.

"But why are you doing all of this?" Hermione asked, "He is evil and will not allow you to live."

"See that is where you and I differ. In order for him to exist in the real world he will need an anchor. That is me. I will allow him to kill all of those who have hurt me and my family. After that, I do not care who he kills. Everyone I care about is dead thanks to a madman. I conjured him so that they would pay for what happened to my family. Most members of my family, including my grandparents, my dad, my uncle Edgar, his wife and their children, were killed by Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. They were all wiped out on the whim of one man. Freddy gets to kill all the people that he wants. No one anyone will miss has died. He has only killed the simpering little pure-blooded children of the Dark Lord's followers. Can you think of any better revenge on those who took out my family? All of the generation? I'll tell you how by attacking the one thing that they consider more precious in the entire world," Susan laughed madly. "Soon there will be none of them left," she snarled as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into her face.

"Every magical being that he kills increases his power that was in the spell that I used to conjure him. He will get revenge for me and in return he gets to live again. I think that is what I call a win-win situation don't you?"

"While doing research on witches, he discovered that you, Granger, by accident. You have a particularly strong magical core. With your power, he would be unstoppable and the wave of destruction would be great. Those simpering, snobbish, fiends would get what they deserved," Susan finished with a sneered and rubbed her hand along Hermione's face. "You are just ripe for him you know. Let's let you go and meet Freddy shall we."

Susan smiled and recited the words Hermione had memorized from the paper."In my dreams I do speak, one whose aid I do seek, with my magic and my might, hear my voice end my plight, take the magic you do need, hear me now do as I heed."

Hermione felt the air go out of the room as in a whoosh of air. At first she could see nothing, then in the shadow of the far wall across from her a tall lanky figure of a man appeared. He was half in shadow and became more solid as she stared at the wall. His hat was pulled low over his left eye and his knife covered fingers glinted in the light of the room.

"I see our guest has arrived," Freddy said with a smile. Susan nodded.

"She put up a little of a struggle but she is here now can we get started."

Freddy moved with anticipation he could see all of his plans coming to fruition. He would be back in the real world and unstoppable because of his anchor would allow him to exist in both world and unstoppable in either.

He would just have to eliminate one loose end. "Has she been dosed?"

"Yes," Susan replied.

"Good," Freddy stated with a smiled her walked over to where Susan was standing above Hermione. "We can get started."

With that statement he pulled back his knifed hand and shoved it through Susan's stomach.

"Having stomach pains," he said with a sneer as Susan dropped at his feet. He flicked the knife covered hand to rid them of blood and gore as he stepped over her towards his main victim on the wall.

"How about a kiss?" he leered as he bent down towards Hermione and snaked out his tongue at her. Before he could complete his request he felt a crack of a spell round off his back. He yelled in pain apparent the wench wasn't dead.

"Later," he said to Hermione as he walked away. Susan's next spell wasn't as well aimed it missed her target. She threw another but by now he was standing in front of her. He pulled back and rammed his hand into her chest repeatedly smiling manically.

Hermione saw Freddy leave her and walk back to Susan. The last cutting spell had hit to her right. The spell had hit the ropes on the edge causing them to split. This gave her the opportunity to test the ropes. She moved swiftly and carefully not to attract his attention to grab Susan's bag hoping to find something of use. She felt something like a handle stiff and unmoving. She pulled. In her grip now rested the Sword of Gryffindor. She wanted to take time to admire the gleam of her blade but she chose to swiftly walk towards where Freddy had just made it to Susan and was stabbing down repeatedly.

Just as he finished giving Susan one final stab, he turned to see the sword as it chopped down and took off his head.

Hermione was exhausted but didn't let go of the sword in her grip. Her nightmare was over.


End file.
